To Prevent Another War
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Atem is the pharaoh who lives in the palace with his younger brother Yugi. Meanwhile Seto and Seth are in Rome with their power hunger father who's next target in Egypt. The twins Seth and Seto leave Rome for Egypt hoping to get Atem's help in stopping their father before he starts another unneeded war.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is my first time working with this paring so I'm sorry if it's a bit OCC. Warring this has lemons and other stuff like that, Scandalshipping and Rivalshipping.**

**Summary: Atem is the pharaoh who lives in the palace with his younger brother Yugi. Meanwhile Seto and Seth are in Rome with their power hunger father who's next target in Egypt. The twins Seth and Seto leave Rome for Egypt hoping to get Atem's help in stopping their father before he starts another unneeded war.**

"Big brother!" A small teen said running through the palace not stopped even when the servants told him to walk so he won't hurt himself. His hair was three colors and spiked just like his brothers, his bangs blond, and the end and outline of his hair was purple while the rest was black. His purple eye's scanned while he ran looking for any sign of his older brother. However unlike most of the people in the kingdom he was pale and got sun burned easily. He was a cloth around his waist covering his privets parts (Not sure what their really call) and gold and gems around his neck, arms and legs.

"My prince if you're looking for the Pharaoh he's in the throne room." One of the many servants said trying to slow the young one down before he dripped and fell on his child like face. The boy stopped and made a turn heading to where his brother was most likely waiting for him. He stopped in front of two large doors with gems on them. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Sitting in a large chair was a male who looked just like the boy. The only really different was the one on the seat was larger, taller and looked much older.

"Atem," He said running over to the other and sat on his lap. Atem smiled holding his younger brother. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I'm not sure Yugi, it's up to you," He said smiling at the other. Yugi was the only one he acted like this to. The pharaoh always made himself seem tuff, strong and in charge. But Yugi being his only family left and being that he is his younger brother he had a habit of spoiling the boy to no end.

"Can we play some games?" He asked putting his face into his brother's chest. Atem laughed lightly as he picked his brother and started walking to the bed room.

"The chess board is already set up and waiting for us." The older male said while he walked holding his younger brother to his chest. "Try not to fall asleep on the way there." He said smiling down to the other.

"Alright I'll try."

:3 A week before in Rome.

Two tall men were walking down the large hall that was lined with gold. Looking at the two you can't tell them apart. Both had short brown hair, blue eyes, tan and the same face. "I don't see why the old man wants us to meet him in the war room." One said looking at the other.

"Who knows Seto, I'm 100% sure father has lost it." The other said while his twin opened the door. Inside was a man sitting at a table looking at a map.

"Seto, Seth come in," The man said while the others walked over to him slowly.

"What is this about father?" Seth asking while they walked over to the table. The twins looked down at the map seeing that it was of Egypt and there where marks in places where the major towns where.

"I'm planning the next war. You see it's been some time since are army fought and there are getting rusty. I want both of your help planning this." He said to his boys.

"You can't just go around starting war with counties we have treaties with!" Seto yelled making the man slap him across the face.

"I'm the KING of the country; I will do whatever I want. I don't care if you are my sons if you speak like that again I'll have you both put to death." He yelled back then sends them both out of the room so he can work alone. The two almost ran to their room wanted to get as far as they can away from that man. Once they were safely in the room with the door lock they stopped.

"We can't let him do this," Seto said while his brother started looking under the bed for something. "What are you looking for?"

"If we're going to stop him we need to go to Egypt and stop him before this war can start. If their king finds out he can stop them before they get into the country." Seth said pulling out two bags. With a grin Seto pulled out some cloths and put them in the bags. As soon as everything they needed was packed the two climbed out the window. It was late at night making it easier for them to exist without anyone knowing.

"Do you know when the next boat leave's?" Seto asked a women waiting at the dock making her blush lightly after seeing him.

"Well where are you going?" She asked trying to keep control of herself.

"Egypt," Seth said watching as she looked back and forth.

"The next boat leave in 20 minutes from now and it will take about five day's to get there." The twins nodded and started the 20 minute wait.

:3 Present in Egypt

Yugi and Atem were sitting at a small table calmly playing a games of chess in which the younger brother was winning. Within two moves Yugi had won. "Maybe we should try a new game you're getting way to good at this one." The Pharaoh said messing with his baby brother hair and pulling him onto his lap.

"But we just started playing this game a week ago, you just haven't gotten used to playing it yet." After that was said there a knock at the door.

"Come in," One of the servants come in and bowed.

"There are two men here claiming to be princes of Rome and their saying that they must talk to you." He said his head still down.

"let them in,"…

**Manda- I really hope you guys like this I've never worked with those pairings. SO please review and favorite so know if I should continue this story. **


End file.
